Communication devices may provide many different methods for communicating with a contact. On some communication devices, different communication technologies may be employed in order to communicate with a contact. For example, a mobile communication device may be equipped to communicate with a contact using electronic mail (e-mail), text messaging, such as short message service messaging (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), instant messaging, a voice-based phone, or facsimile. Other communication technologies and communication methods may also be employed.
Communication devices often include a display which is associated with a graphical user interface (GUI) and one or more input mechanisms for navigating the graphical user interface. The GUI and input mechanisms typically allow a user to initiate a communication with a contact. Where a user of a communication device would like to communicate with a contact, they often navigate the graphical user interface in order to select a particular communication method to be used to communicate with the contact. For example, a user may select a “Call” option to place a voice-based phone call to a telephone number associated with the contact.
The process of navigating the graphical user interface in order to select the desired communication method may be slow and may, as a result, consume system resources such as battery resources, memory resources and display resources.
Thus, there exists a need to provide improved methods, systems and devices for permitting communications with contacts.
It will be noted that throughout the drawings and description similar features are identified by the same reference numerals.